non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyperendocrin
Hyperendocrin is the overall term to describe a group of mutated dinosaurs genetically modified thanks to the virus under the same name. This group is one of four groups of mutated dinosaurs from the PC game The Isle. Biology Hyperendocrin Dinosaurs, otherwise coined as simply "Hypos", mostly vary in carnivorous theropods. A few of these had been known to be apart of this group. The group gets its name due to their specialized mutated organ known as endocrine, or metabolism. In these dinosaurs, their metabolism has been drastically increased to the point when their hunger is almost constantly needing to be replenished. This also explains why most of these specimens are faster and can run longer than their normal counterparts elsewhere. Species Tyrannosaurus The Hypo-Rex is the third largest of the Hyperendocrin Dinosaurs: 60 - 70 feet long and matching in height to such dinosaurs such as the Sauropods like Camarasaurus. Physically, the main clue aside from size of its mutation is its back being covered in crocodile-like plates, reaching from its head down to the end of its tail. As far as speed goes, it can outpace most normal dinosaurs with the exception to raptors and ornithomimids. While considered by many as an unstoppable monstrosity, observed wiping out entire herds of dinosaurs in a feeding frenzy, reports say that it can be killed by a Magnatyrannus. Spinosaurus The Hypo-Spino is the largest carnivore to currently exist, with its height and length currently undetermined by studies. Its body is covered in spikes and has a club-like feature on its tail. Semi-aquatic in nature, it can move both on four legs and two legs. A ominous feature it has is that it is capable of splitting open its lower jaw in order to swallow larger prey whole. Its semi aquatic nature from the original Spinosaurus makes the Hypo-Spino a slow runner in comparison to the other Hyperendocrin Dinosaurs. This could also be blamed on its heavy armored body and smaller leg-to-body ratio. Giganotosaurus The Hypo-Giga is the second-largest of all the Hyperendocrin Dinosaurs, only beaten in height slightly by the Hypo-Spino. Its much bulkier than the other Hypo dinosaurs, having a prominently heavy armor all along its back, and is considerably slower as a result. The most ominous feature is its lower jaw, which like the Hypo Spino is capable of unhinging but to a much larger extent. It even has a secondary set of teeth hidden within its larger jaws. Intimidating as it may be, some believe it experiences great pain when opening its jaws like this, the evidence coming from the roars it creates. Carnotaurus Medium-sized in the Hyperendocrin case, the Hypo-Carno is considered the jack of all trades of the Hyperendocrin Dinosaurs. As large as most larger tyrannosaurs, the Hypo-Carno is easily the fastest known carnivorous dinosaur, capable of out-pacing any and all other carnivores and herbivores. The small bumps on its head and small arms grew into huge horns and claws to better steer and maneuver as it runs. It is unknown, however, if it is truly faster than the Hypo-Utah or not, leaving the statement of it being the fastest up for debate. Utahraptor The Hypo-Utah, while considerably smaller than the other Hypoendocrin Dinosaurs, being similar size to a ''Maiasaura, ''is still just as deadly for its higher intelligence, capable of figuring out complex tasks such as opening doors, which for a Dinosaur is extremely intelligent. This special intelligence makes it less deadly towards its own kind, normal or mutated. It has a secondary row of teeth inside of its jaws, and a special forked tongue which it uses to sniff out prey similar to that of a snake. Category:Mutants Category:Carnivores Category:Video Game Creatures Category:The Isle Universe Category:Theropods